1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computers and computer software. More particularly, the invention relates to a method, article of manufacture and apparatus for processing screen pointers in a viewable screen area of a display.
2. Background of the Related Art
Computer systems typically execute a window display program to implement a window environment within a viewable screen area. The window display program generally utilizes screen pointers to indicate user activity in the window environment. Such screen pointers include text cursors and mouse cursors. A text cursor indicates the position in an active window within the viewable screen area in response to user activity, e.g., typing. A mouse cursor similarly indicates the position within the viewable area in response to user activity, e.g., movement of a mouse or input device.
However, a problem arises when the mouse obstructs the text cursor or vice versa, i.e., the text cursor obstructs the mouse cursor. Consider the situation where both the mouse cursor and the text cursor are positioned in the active window. If the user activity is typing, the text cursor moves to indicate the current position of the typing in the active window. As the user continues typing, the text cursor moves closer to the mouse cursor until the mouse cursor obstructs the text cursor. Once the text cursor becomes obstructed by the mouse cursor, the user will become inconvenienced or disrupted from typing in the active window.
Therefore, a need exists for a method, and apparatus for processing two screen pointers, e.g., a text cursor and a mouse cursor, in the viewable screen area such that the one screen pointer does not obstruct the other screen pointer.
The invention provides a method, article of manufacture and apparatus for processing a first screen pointer and a second screen pointer in a viewable screen area, where the first screen pointer moves in response to user activity. Specifically, the method determines whether the first screen pointer moves within a predetermined distance of the second screen pointer. If first screen pointer moves within the predetermined distance of the second screen pointer, the method alters at least one of the first screen pointer and the second screen pointer to prevent the second screen pointer from obstructing the first screen pointer.
In another embodiment of the invention, an apparatus comprising a memory, a display device and a. processor is provided. The memory stores a window display program. The display device displays a viewable screen area containing a first screen pointer and a second screen pointer, where the first screen pointer moves in the viewable screen area in response to user activity. The processor performs a method upon executing the window display program retrieved from the memory. The method performed determines whether the first screen pointer moves within a predetermined distance of the second screen pointer. If first screen pointer moves within the predetermined distance of the second screen pointer, the method alters at least one of the first screen pointer and the second screen pointer to prevent the second screen pointer from obstruction the first screen pointer.
Additionally, a computer readable medium storing a software program is provided, where the software program, when executed by a computer, causes the computer to perform a method. In one embodiment of the computer readable medium, the method determines whether the first screen pointer moves within a predetermined distance of the second screen pointer. If first screen pointer moves within the predetermined distance of the second screen pointer, the method alters at least one of the first screen pointer and the second screen pointer to prevent the second screen pointer from obstructing the first screen pointer.